When Blood Just Wasn't Enough
by ISKlarolineSH
Summary: What if Klaus had never of saved Caroline when he bit her after Kol's death? What if Caroline was thrown back in time and was put into the body of someone who looked exactly like her? All these what if's soon will be answered 500 years back in the past
1. Chapter 1

"If you don't feed me your blood, I'll die." Caroline wheezed out. She was lying on Elena's living room couch dying.

"Then you will have died and Tyler would have learned his lesson the hard way" Klaus stood across from her leaning against the frame. Arms crossed over his chest not making eye contact.

"How could you have done this to him? To his mom? To me?"

"I'm a thousand years old, call it boredom."

"I don't believe you."

"Fine then. Maybe it's because I'm pure evil and I can't help myself."

"No. It's because you're hurt. Which means, there is a part of you that is human."

Klaus looked over at Caroline and walked over to her. He sat down on the coffee table not taking his eyes off of her.

"How could you possibly think that?"

"Because I've seen it. Because I've caught myself wishing that I could forget all the horrible things you've done."

"But you can't can you?"

"I know that you're in love with me. And anybody capable of love, is capable of being saved."

Klaus let out a shaky breath as he turned away from her. His eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"You're hallucinating."

"I guess I'll never know." Caroline closed her eyes as the venom was about to kill her.

"Caroline. Caroline?" Klaus grew wary as her body started to move uncontrollable and she didn't answer.

He grabbed the back of her neck and lifted her up. He slid onto the couch behind her and bit into his wrist. He placed it up to her mouth. She didn't respond.

"Come on love. Play times over. Drink." He pleaded. He felt as her body ran cold. He looked down at her. She was dead. She was really dead. He was too late. He laid her back down and stood up. A solitary tear ran down his cheek as he stared at her corpse. He needed to leave. He walked to the door testing the invisible barrier that had kept him locked in. It was no more. He flashed out of the Gilberts home and back to his to drown his sorrows in alcohol.

**XXXXX**

Caroline's eyes jerked open. She lay still for a moment recalling the events that just took place. She remembered having a talk with Klaus. Then she remembered… _dying_. She had died. That damn bastard didn't do anything to save her. Oh when she got her hands on him he would… wait. She's dead, right? Caroline jerked up into a sitting position. She was lying on a small bed in a dimly lit room. She stood up and swayed slightly.

"Oh miss. You're awake. You shouldn't try moving. You should lie back down." A small woman came into the room. Caroline was instantly drawn to her cloths. They looked old. Like 500 years old.

"What year is it?" Caroline questioned the woman.

"1492. Why do you ask?" The woman gave her a suspicious look.

"I have been at sea for quite some time. You lose track of the months when out at sea." Caroline quickly lied.

"Oh my." The woman seemed to believe Caroline's story.

"What happened? How did I get here?" Caroline gestured to her surroundings.

"I was out picking berries when I found you passed out in the forest. Quite the large wound you have there." The woman gestured to Caroline's neck.

Caroline placed her hand on the wound. Dam it! She screamed in her head. She went back in time yet she still had the bite. Caroline remembered hearing about Klaus being in London around this time. He and Elijah were with Katherine. Human Katherine.

"I would think that the wolves in this area attacked you."

"We wouldn't by any chance be in London, would we?" Caroline looked up at the woman with hopeful eyes.

"Yes we are."

"Do you know of a man named Klaus?"

"Hold your tongue! It is Lord Niklaus!" The woman spat at Caroline.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Where is he?" Caroline put her hands up to calm the woman.

"His castle is just up the hill. They won't let you in though."

"Damn!" The woman looked shocked at Caroline's language.

"You seem to know his lordship. I can take you there. They will let me in. I am friends with Lady Katherina."

Caroline sighed. "Yes. Please. That would be great."

The woman gestured to the door and Caroline followed. Caroline could already fell the venom working. She needed to hurry.

"What business do you have?" A guard at the door said. He was vampire.

"We are here to visit Lady Katherina." The woman said with her head bowed.

"I am not allowed to let you in." The man eyed Caroline.

"Yeah well I'm running out of time so, I don't really care." Caroline reached out and twisted his head until his body went limp.

The woman screamed she turned to run by Caroline grabbed her arm, jerking her in front of her.

"You will forget me. You will forget seeing me break his neck. You will go home and forget this ever happened." Caroline's pupils dilated as the compulsion took effect. The woman nodded and walked away, with a dazed look.

Caroline remembered hearing about the way Klaus was during this time. She sucked in a big breath and jerked the doors open.

"Klaus! Where are you?!" Caroline screamed into the house. She stormed down the hall which opened up into a dining room. Klaus and Elijah were sitting at the table. Two girls were standing next to them. No doubt they were feeding.

"Well, what do we have here?" Klaus smirked up at the intruder.

"Oh don't' give me that crap. Get your sorry ass up. We need to talk." She placed her hands on her hips.

Klaus raised a brow. Everybody was afraid of him and his brother. What made this blond so different.

"Fine if you won't get up I'll come to you." She flashed over to give and pushed the girl he had been feeding from away from him. She cocked her head to the side and bite into his neck. His eyes widened from shock. He pushed her hard away. She slammed into the wall and broke a picture that was hanging on the wall. He growled at her as the bite stitched itself back together.

"You better have a good reason for doing that before I rip your heart out." His voiced coated in venom as he glared at her.

She scoffed at him. "You woke kill me. You find me to interesting. Plus, I have information that you would find quite valuable." She smirked as she stood up brushing her dress off.


	2. Chapter 2

Elijah watched as the blond glared at his brother with her arms crossed over her chest. Her brow knitted its self together as she unfolded her arms.

"Shit." She breathed out.

"What is it?" Elijah stood up.

"Dammit. I thought because it was fresh just a small drop would heal it." Caroline sighed as she touched the aching wound under her sleeve.

"What are you talking about?" Both brothers chimed in together.

Caroline pulled down her sleeve. She hissed as the fabric rubbed against the raw skin.

"I was bit. By a damn wolf." She wheezed. The venom was doing its job by spreading fast.

Klaus shared a knowing look with his brother.

"Oh don't pretend you don't know. I know your blood is the only cure. Seriously what ever witch created werewolves was insane. Even though they existed long before your mother created vampires." Caroline let out a sigh.

Klaus and Elijah stared wide-eyed at the blond. Not only did she know of werewolves and the only cure being Klaus's blood but she knew of the history of the wolves and the vampires.

"Argh! Seriously! Are you gonna help me or not cause if you don't then I'm just gonna leave and go die in a ditch." She placed a hand on her hip as she stared at Klaus. More like she glared at him.

Elijah had to admit. He was very interested in the blond. She showed no fear for the two Originals that stood before her. Nor did she show any sign of submissiveness. It was as if she thought her self on the same level as us.

"How long has it been since you we're turned?" Elijah questioned her

Caroline looked at Elijah and smiled. "Nice try Elijah. I'm not answering ANY questions until I'm healed. You can either heal me and find out some information or you can let me die and be left curious." She smiled at the two of them.

The poison was working fast. She could feel her strength draining away. She found it harder to focus on her surroundings. She could hardly stand on her own two feet. She didn't need them seeing how weak she was. She closed her eyes and sucked in a breath. Her body swayed involuntary and she fell right into Klaus. He put his hands up to stop her from falling. He stared down at her. For being a vampire she was surprising warm. He breathed in and she smelled divine. Like walking in the woods on a warm summer day when a light breeze blows by and you can smell the flowers growing all around. He had an interest in her that he had yet to notice. He picked her up carefully and she leaned into his chest. Her fist balled into the front of his shirt. He walked out of the room and headed to his chambers. He past a few servants and they starred at him as he pasted.

He got to his room and closed the door with his foot. He walked over to his bed and placed her down gently. He looked at her. Like REALLY looked at her. He saw her blond hair and how if and a small curl to it and reached past her shoulders. Her face and how it had a small curve to it. Her black lashes that brushed against her skin. Her slender neck that connected to her shoulders it a smooth flow. Her small frame of a body. He watched as her body took in uneven breaths. They were shallow and her chest barely rose. Her head fell to the side and her hair fell back. Behind her right ear was a small star shaped birth mark. A small sigh past through her lips and he snapped back to reality. He pulled up his sleeve revealing his wrist. He sat down and pulled her up. His hand was wrapped around the back of her neck as he brought her to him. Her head was leaded against his chest. He brought his wrist up to her mouth. When she didn't respond he pressed his wrist to her mouth and her lips parted. Her hot breath against his skin sent shivers down his spine. He felt a small prick at his wrist. He looked down at her and she carefully bite into his wrist. Her hair fell forward and he couldn't see her vampire face. Her hand wrapped around his arm as she took in his blood. After a minuet she pulled away. She whipped off the small blood trail that traveled its way down her lip.

"Thank you." She smiled sincerely at him. Something inside him fluttered. He smiled back and nodded his head. She touched her shoulder were the bite had been. She had to check for herself that it had healed. She no longer felt the sting if the wound.

"I believe I owe you and your brother some answers." She looked at him.

"First you need to feed." He whistled and the door opened. A small woman came in. She had long brown hair that had been braided back. She kept her head bowed as she walked in.

"You called my'lord." She stood next to him.

"I want you to allow this young lady to feed from you." He gestured to Caroline.

"If course my'lord." She turned to Caroline and offered her wrist.

Caroline stood up and placed her hands on the girls shoulders. The girl thought she was going to bite into her neck and flinched.

"I will never feed off you. You don't need to be scared of me." Caroline looked the girl in the eye. The girl looked at her with pleading eyes and nodded. Caroline rubbed her shoulder.

"I know what it is like to be used as a blood bag and I would never wish that upon someone." She cast a side look at Klaus then turned back to the girl.

"What's your name?" Caroline asked the girl.

"Page." The girl answered her.

"I'm Caroline." She smiled and the girl smiled back. The girl turned and left.

Caroline turned back to Klaus and scowled at him. Klaus was a little shocked.

"Did you want me to call a man for you." Klaus eyed her. Caroline glared at him harder. "Did I do something to upset you love?" Caroline's glare faltered for a second at the remembrance of the playful nickname he always used for her.

"First of all I don't drink from the vain" Klaus's eyebrow shot up at her statement "second of all I don't appreciate you acting as if you like me when two minuets ago you were gonna rip my heart from my chest" Klaus looked at her like a puppy that had been denied a toy "and third if all, I owe you and your brother answers so let's go." She walked towards the door. He followed suit. She opened the door and stopped.

"Something wrong?" He asked her.

"I don't know the way." She blushed slightly. He chuckled and walked past her. She pouted as she followed him.

Klaus had found Elijah in the library with a book in his hand as he stood near the window. He closed the book as his brother walked in. Caroline glided past Klaus and walked into the room giving it a once over. Klaus smirked at her as he walked in and closed the door behind him.

"I see you are not 'dead in a ditch' I believe we're the words you used." Elijah watched as the female looked around the room.

Caroline looked at all the books that lined the were on the shelves that covered ever inch of every wall. She had no doubt that they 'were just decoration'. Elijah had probably read them all. Speak of the devil. She turned back to him and smiled.

"I believe I owe you answers." She pulled out a chair from the table that sat by the window. He took the seat across from her and Klaus crossed the room and sat down next to her.

"How long ago were you turned?"

"Two years ago." Caroline threaded her fingers together and placed them on top of the table. Elijah stared at her. Two years and she thought she was a match to them. She was either stupid or thought very highly of her self.

"How do you know about the wolves and about our mother?"

"You guys told me yourselves." Caroline smiled at their puzzled expressions and chuckled. "It might help if I told you I'm from 500 years in the future." Caroline leaned back in the chair and waited for their reaction. First they were shocked then disbelief marked their faces. "Yeah I figured you wouldn't believe me. So I don't know if this will help but I can tell you something that only you know" she pointed to Klaus "and I can also tell you guys something else that only you Originals would know." She leaned forward placing her hands on the table.

"Alright. What is it that you know?" Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"I know Klaus is half vampire half werewolf. Your mother had an affair and you were the product. Mikael hated you for that. After your brother Finn died (yeah Finn died instead of Henrik) your mother and Ayanna cooked up a witchy spell and Ester turned all you guys into vampires. When Ester found out about the wolf inside of you she sealed it away and now your looking for the Moonstone so you can break the curse and I'm assuming you already have Kathe- Katerina in your sights." She looked between them as they took in the facts Caroline had recited to them. Elijah nodded.

"I believe her. What of you Niklaus?" Elijah turned to his brother had looked at him as he waited for an answer.

"What secret do you know of mine?" Klaus asked her.

"Since I haven't seen Rebekah or Kol. I'm guessing their daggered. Klaus you really need to stop doing that it they will start to hate you. Even more than they already do. Anyway. I know where you keep them." Caroline looked at Klaus. She half expected him to kill her and the other half was waiting for him to threaten her to never tell a soul.


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline thought back to the day Klaus had told her where he kept his siblings. It was after Silas attacked Klaus and made him think the white oak stake was in his back. He took Caroline out into the woods and showed her where his village used to be when they were still human. He walked her through it showing her and telling her who and what used to be there. After a mile or two they came upon a small clearing and he told her this was where his home used to be. That he buried them 'where it all began'.

Klaus stood up and Caroline snapped out of her thoughts. Elijah watched with careful eyes ready to intervene if he had to. Klaus had his hands clasped together behind his back as he passed the room. He stopped and walked over to Caroline. He placed a hand on the table and leaned into her.

"Future or not. Why would I have told you this? What makes you so special?" He whispered to her.

A small smiled played across her face. Klaus and Elijah watched carefully gauging her reactions.

"Well out with it." Klaus said a little louder.

"Even if I tell you won't believe me." Caroline said as she stood and stepped away from their stares.

"Try me." Klaus said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're kind of in love with me." Caroline said with her back towards them.

Elijah's mouth dropped open and Klaus let out a growl.

"I told you." Caroline turned around just to see Klaus flash over to her. He pinned her up against the wall with his hand around her neck.

"You lie." He growled.

"Choke me all you want Klaus. My answers won't change to your liking." She hissed as his hand closed tighter around her neck.

"Why aren't you afraid?" Asked Elijah's. He had moved and was now standing a few feet behind Klaus. "We could kill you on the spot. Niklaus's bite would kill you slowly and painfully. We could torture you. We are the ultimate monsters. Why are you not afraid?" Elijah took a step forward. Klaus grip loosened a tad so she could answer clearly.

"If you're a monster than what does that make me?" Caroline's gaze passed from Klaus to Elijah. "We are all monsters Elijah. None better or worse than any other. We all have blood on our hands, whether we like it or not." She added as her gazed darkened. "You believe yourself worse than any other because you have lived longer than any other vampire." Klaus released her and backed away. Elijah and Klaus mirrored expressions. She was right, so very right. Nothing made them different.

Caroline gave her neck a small rubbed. She wasn't afraid but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. She sighed. She really hoped she wasn't stuck in the past forever.

"Were it all began." She said as she looked at Klaus with knowing eyes. He stared back at her with a mix of shock, anger, and knowing.

He covered his open mouth with his hand. "I don't believe." He whispered.

"Niklaus? What does she mean?" Elijah walked u and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Elijah" Klaus recovered and looked at his brother. "She's telling the truth."

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest and let out a breath of relief. "Told you." She didn't miss the glare coming from the two originals. "Yeah yeah yeah. Glare, growl, threat, torture. What ever. I'm hunger so I'll be back in like an hour or two.

She said as she turned to leave. She didn't over look the trade mark smirk of a certain tell-tale Original. She smiled to herself as she left the large castle and headed to the woods that were in the back. 'He's back' she thought to herself as she jogged into the woods to catch herself an animal.


End file.
